<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart is Pierced By Cupid by WHYcantIjustDIEalready</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208321">My Heart is Pierced By Cupid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHYcantIjustDIEalready/pseuds/WHYcantIjustDIEalready'>WHYcantIjustDIEalready</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends, kda - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHYcantIjustDIEalready/pseuds/WHYcantIjustDIEalready</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akalynn (Akali x Evelynn) pirate AU.</p><p>Biased on the concept of a lonely, deplorable Medusa who is damned with a 2-fold curse: Anyone who looks in her eyes will be petrified, and cursed to an island that no one can escape. She doesn’t know anything but despair until a cursed, blind sailor crashes on her island finally providing her with a chance at hope...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akalynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean lapped up roughly against the side of the ship as the aged vessel was tossed roughly on the wild, uneven waves. It was sad really, Kai’sa mused, the morning had been so beautiful. The sun had been in the clear azure sky, not a cloud in sight as a cool breeze filled their sails. They had been making excellent time. By her best estimates they would reach Bilgewater’s port in a fortnight. That was until they entered these cursed waters. </p><p>In the back of her mind she really hoped that in a couple hours they would be through the danger zone and then could recover their pace but one look at the angry dark sky told her different. In her ten years of being at sea, she knew a sky like this one only meant trouble. And the worse part about it was that this was her very first voyage as Captain. She needed to prove not only to her father but the rest of his company that she could sail and run a ship as big as the Queen Elise and be responsible for her crew. This was a big contributing factor as to why she currently held the rails of the Elise with such a vicious, hard grip. </p><p>Her mind strayed from these thoughts as she stared off into the horizon, hoping that maybe if she stared hard enough those dark angry clouds might disappear. Alas no such luck. </p><p>‘It’s those godforsaken islands,’ she thought bitterly to herself, ‘those godforsaken island and their curse.’ </p><p>Even right now with the howling wind, if Kai’sa listened very closely, she thought she might be able to just make out the sound of their voices. The curse. Calling - no, singing out to her. It’s song quiet and melancholy. It pulled at her heart. Asking, pleading for her to draw nearer. </p><p>Irritation surged thru her mind as she shook her head in an attempt to relieve her mind and ears from the sound. </p><p>At first she had doubted the rumours of the cursed island, but the closer they drew to the island the more nervous the crew became. The more that these wild drunk sailor tales seemed to become more and more credit, perhaps amidst the drunken tall tales a word of truth.</p><p>Then the storm blew in. This godforsaken storm which very well might be the source of the singing or heck it might be caused by the singing, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was getting as far as she could possibly get from this place. And most importantly that she got to port in time. She refused to be delayed by superstitions even if she was nervous about this one.</p><p>Turning, she could see her young first mate Akali struggle with the wheel. Her biceps flexing as she struggled to maintain the ship’s course in the rough waters.  A determined look was in her blue eyes.</p><p>Kai’sa had to admit she was nervous about Akali getting the position of first mate. Don’t get her wrong, she was the one who had stuck her neck out and asked her father if her long time childhood friend could get a position on the ship in the first place, it just she hadn’t expected it to be this one. And as much as Kai’sa loved her, she also knew Akali was young and inexperienced. She was at least 6 years younger than Kai’sa and had way less experience. </p><p>But Akali had pulled through and proven herself worthy of the position through a lot of hard work, determination, and a level of seriousness Kai’sa had never witnessed in her before. </p><p>And now as she watched her pilot the Elise, she couldn't help but admire the way Akali handled herself. Her muscles clenching and unclenching as she struggled with the wheel. And as a reward for her effort, the ship remained on course and was making decent timing despite the storm’s best efforts to deter them.</p><p>Kai’sa found herself staring (respectfully) at Akali’s wet dark brown hair that hung low in one eye. A length of black cloth tied around her forehead was supposed to keep her hair from her eyes but failed miserably. Akali wore a set of torn black pants, boots, and a jacket that was left open to expose her bare midriff and more importantly her abs to the world. Around her neck she wore at least three different chains and necklaces, and Kai’sa found herself weirdly fixated on pulling one. Like she said she was looking respectfully. </p><p>Suddenly Akali went slack, her hands remaining on the wheel as her head whipped around staring off towards where the island could faintly be seen on the horizon. </p><p>“Did you hear that?!” Her face was a mix of confused emotions, as she was forced to yell above the roaring wind and sea.</p><p>“It’s just the wind, I know it may sound like singing but I’m sure it’s just the superstition of the island messing with us.” Kai’sa tried to reassure the rogue as she stepped forward. </p><p>“No, no, not the singing, I have been putting up with that for hours. I referring to the voices, like yelling and cheering. Do you hear it? Please tell me I’m not going crazy.”</p><p>“Shhh. I’m listening,” Kai’sa strained to listen for voices through the sounds of crashing waves and the ship’s creaking timbers. And for a moment there was silence. </p><p>There. </p><p>She heard it in the distance, the sound of cheering. </p><p>“It must be coming from the islands,” she remarked to Akali. But as soon as the words left her lips, she quickly realized that the cheering wasn’t coming from the island’s direction, but the one opposite. Whipping her head around her eyes fell in a distant shape on the angry waves. </p><p>Her eyes widened with realization as she opened her mouth to say utter a single word.</p><p>“Pirates.” Akali whispered, beating Kai’sa to it. </p><p>Kai’sa could just barely hear the pirates, as their noise was carried through the violent wind and over the noisy waves. But what she did know is that their ship was approaching them fast. The realization snapping her into action.</p><p>“Pirates!” she called out. Panic surging through her veins as she raced across the ship’s deck. </p><p>Leaning over the rails, she sounded the alarm to the rest of the crew. </p><p>“PIRATES!!” She cried.</p><p>Her call struck fear into the hearts of the Elise’s crew, as they instantly started to panic, scurrying over the deck each person headed to their own post and duty assigned to them in the case of an emergency.</p><p>And as if the sky itself sensed their panic, the heavens broke with an earth shattering BOOM of thunder as the first couple drops of rain hit the sea. Within a second the clear sky became a myth as the first few drops of rain quickly turned into a downpour. </p><p>Whipping back around towards Akali, Kai’sa called to her above the noise, “Quick, head towards the island!”</p><p>“But-,” Akali began, her eyes widening. </p><p>“No!” Kai’sa cut her off, “I don’t like it either but we have nowhere else to go. If we continue our current direction the Elise will be in range of their canons. But if we head towards the island we have something to put our backs up to.</p><p>Nodding, Akali steered the Elise towards the island. The approaching island seemingly causing a silent panic to settle on the crew as they rushed to fill out their duties.</p><p>Once accomplished, a silent tension fell on the crew as the direness of the situation settled on each and everyone of them. The silent wish that the rapidly approaching ship could be out run in time, was left unsaid. </p><p>A deep, thick fog resided around the island, and as it drew nearer and nearer the mournful singing grew louder as well. It seemed to have the effect of a sedative on the crew, each person becoming more relaxed and tired despite their desperate situation. Even Akali seemed to be succumbing to it, her eyes half lidded and her grip on the wheel slackening.  </p><p>Kai’sa had to do something or she would lose her crew.</p><p>“Don’t fall for the sirens’ spell!” Kai’sa called out, “We must stand strong if we hope to survive this. You all are Ionia’s finest, and Ionians don’t fall for the weak, paltry spells of witches!” Her words seemed to some success in rousing the crew. </p><p>“Uh Kai’sa?” Akali called, interrupting her speech to the crew.</p><p>“What!?” Kai’sa snapped around, forced to yell above the noise of the waves, the ship’s creaking timbers, and the pouring rain which somehow was picking up in intensity. The drops were coming down so hard it was starting to sting, and their visibility was nearly zero. </p><p>BOOM! The dark sky lit up with a large bolt of red lightning. </p><p>Akali just pointed rather than fight the rain for the dominant sound. </p><p>Behind her, she could hear the crew panicking as they saw what Akali pointed to. Large black jagged rocks barred the path to the island, creating a large wall that rose from the ocean to surrounding the island for as far as the eye could see. </p><p>Making a quick decision, Kai’sa turned back to Akali and the crew. </p><p>“When we draw closer to the island, lower the anchor. We will make our stand here.” She ordered Akali.</p><p>“You twelve!” she pointed, ”Go main the Elise’s canons! Train them on the ship and await my order to fire!” She had to holler to be heard above the pouring rain.</p><p>BOOM the sky lit up with another bolt of lightning.</p><p>The few minutes that it took for the ship to arrive at the islands lagoon felt like hours to the nervous crew. And when Akali finally turned the ship portside and the anchor was lowered, the ship fell silent. The only sounds heard were the sea, pouring rain, and creaking timber’s of the ship, as they waited for the pirate’s arrival, ready to make their stand. </p><p>With the ship anchored and no longer in need of sailing, Akali left the wheel to stand closer to Kai’sa. </p><p>“What do we do?” Akali had to holler over the rain, her face a mix of fear and excitement.</p><p>Leaning forward Kai’sa hollered to be heard above the rain. “We stay here and try to defend the ship the best we can. But if we are honest ‘bout this we really only have two options. And since the island is off limits fleeing to it isn’t one of them. What we need to do is watch how they act. If they are only after our cargo, then we can either fight them to the death for it. We have a chance of beating them and fleeing with both it and our lives. But that chance is slim. So our other option, is we try to put up a fight, but if things go south we call parley and attempt to trade the cargo for our lives.”</p><p>“So which option are we doing?” Akali azure eyes locked on her own waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Well to be honest, I think the second option is the wisest. According to my father and based on how aggressive they are acting, we need to be aggressive as well. But reality is that they will overpower us easily. They have more cannons and firepower, their ship is faster, larger, and they definitely have a larger crew. So we choose option two: Put up a fight, let them know we aren’t weak and aren’t just gonna surrender. But when they’re on board, I think it’s maybe best if we do surrender. We must remember that our lives are more important than the cargo.”</p><p>“So we are surrendering after putting up a little bit of fight?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kai’sa shrugged, “I really don’t know what else to do. I have never run into pirates before, so I really feel like our best option is to follow the procedures my father and his company laid out for me.”</p><p>A deep silence fell between them. A silence so profound it seemed to eliminate the noise of the raging storm and sea. </p><p>“Do you-“ Akali started then stopped looking at her feet uncomfortably. </p><p>“Do I what?” Kai’sa asked.</p><p>“Do you…We-we really aren’t gonna make it out of alive are we.” The rouge’s eyes refused to meet hers. </p><p>There was so much Kai’sa wanted to say to her. In the back of her mind she knew it was very doubtful they would both make it out of this alive. There was a good chance she might never see Akali again. Despite this, she just couldn't bring herself to voice her fears to the younger girl. </p><p>With the rain pouring down on her, she turned her face towards the raging sky. She thought back on her life and their childhood together, their close bond and friendship. So she made the decision that if these really were their last moments together then she would make them a good one even if it meant lying.</p><p>“We are gonna be just fine, the plan will work. You will see, two weeks from now me and you can tell this story to crowds while getting drunk in the pubs back home.”</p><p>“But these are pirates, and not just any pirates Kai. Did you see the body tied to the mast near the ship's crows nest?” </p><p>Taking Kai’sa silence as confirmation that she hadn’t seen it, Akali proceed to explain its meaning, “That the symbol of Edward Bloodmane.”</p><p>“The Edward Bloodmane?” Kai’sa wiped the stinging rain from her eyes.</p><p>“Yea and that body is the symbol of his fleet, the thing that separates him from the other pirates is he gives no quarter.” Akali hollered to be heard above the rain even though she stood less than a foot from Kai’sa. “That body is the captain of the last ship he plundered and it stays there until he finds another one to take its place. He kills the entire crew with the exception of one man who lives to tell the tale. He is literally called blood mane bcuz he runs the blood of his victims thru his beard and hair.”</p><p>Silence fell between them, the realization of what they were facing hitting Kai’sa like a cold bucket of water.</p><p>“Kai we aren’t gonna get outta this alive.”</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Kai’sa reached forward and firmly seized hold of the younger girl's jaw.</p><p>“Listen,” she tilted Akali’s chin up so she was forced to meet Kai’sa’s eyes.</p><p>“If this really is our last hour on earth, then there is no one I would rather face it with then you.”</p><p>“And I you.” Akali's face hardened as she offered Kai’sa her hand. Kai’sa took the hand in a firm shake before pulling her in for a hug. </p><p>“I'm gonna check on the preparations below deck,” pulling away, Akali smirked at Kai’sa over her shoulder, “You haven’t been able to get rid of me even after all these years so didn’t think it’s gonna happen now. Me and you are in this until the end.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kai’sa yelled to her, “Don’t do anything stupid!”</p><p>“As long as you don’t do anything smart!” Akali hollered back as she disappeared below deck. Kai’sa watched her go fondly.</p><p>BOOM!!!</p><p>The ear piercing shriek of approaching cannonfire pulled her from her reverie, announcing the pirates' first move. Their first shot narrowly missed them, falling short by only a mere couple metres. </p><p>The deck beneath Kai’sa’s boots rattle as the Queen Elise returned fire. Two shots fell short and another skimmed the pirate’s deck.</p><p>The pirates returned fire, hitting the Elise twice, the entire ship groaning and rocking as parts of it blew into flying debris and shrapnel. She could hear the crew hollering below deck, contrasting with the crew above deck who stood tensely watching the events unfold. </p><p>The pirate ship had grown so much closer that  Kai’sa could get a good view of not only the ship, but the proud black flag it bore with the matching skull and crossbones that was the universal symbol that struck fear into the hearts of every fine sailor there ever was. It had one meaning: Pirates.</p><p>She could also see the amount of pirates on their deck. They had to outnumber her crew 3 to 1. At the ship’s helm their captain stood his beady eyes taking in the Elise and her crew. Sizing then up, assessing their threat level.</p><p>The Pirates ship drew up along ship the Elise as the two ships continued to pelter each other with cannon fire. The Elise rocked with the rough touch of the two ships colliding. </p><p>Giants harpoons together shot for the pirate’s ship into the Elise, tethering the two ships closer. </p><p>“Prepare to be boarded!” Kai’sa hollered to the crew. “We make our stand now!”</p><p>BANG!!!</p><p>Large boards were dropped between the two ships acting as makeshift gangplanks granting the pirates access to Kai’sa’s ship.</p><p>The pirate from the other ship surged across the gap, weapons drawn. Their eyes dark with an evil excitement. Others attempted to swing across the gab using ropes. One of Kai’sa crew members knocked one of their makeshift gangplanks and four pirates down into the rolling ocean below. Unfortunately for Kai’sa and her crew, they weren’t so lucky with the others.</p><p>Soon the entire deck developed into chaos as the pirate crew swarmed the Elise. The chaos grew to a fever pitch as the two crews fought, swords clashing and weapons firing.  Their noise battling the sea, rain, and storm for the most dominant noise. </p><p>Brushing the rain from her eyes, Kai’sa removed her sword for her belt and rushed down into the deck below. In the heart of the conflict, was what she presumed was Edward Bloodmane. He was a thing of nightmares, his hair and beard dark and wild. He wore a long black cape and large hat above his head but what caught Kai’sa’s eyes was the glowing red eyes that were filled with a look of pure lunacy. He shot her crew members left and right and those he didn’t shoot he hacked down with his cutlasses. As she pushed forward, she watched in horror as one of her crew mates lost their footing and fell before the captain. He grabbed the poor man up by his hair and nailed him in the face with the pommel of his sword and then proceeded to shoot the poor man straight in the chest. The man’s bloody body collapsed on the deck lifeless.</p><p>One of the pirates' crew ran her way, his sword raised above his head ready to cut her down, his face contorted in pure rage. Before he could even reach her, Kai’sa pulled a pistol from her belt and without even taking her eyes off of Bloodmane shot the man pointblank in the face. He fell to the deck without a sound.</p><p>As she approached the captain both crews parted subconsciously moving their fights elsewhere to make room for the captains of the two ships. </p><p>In the back of her mind, Kai’sa vaguely remembered her father’s words, how she need to surrender, let the Pirates have the cargo, that her and her crew's lives are more valuable than replaceable items. But in that moment she realized two things: One, this captain would never let her or her crew live, they were already dead the second his eyes fell on the Elise. In this moment his actions spoke for him, as he brutally gunned and hacked down her crew. There would be no mercy. And two, something about this dark captain's bloodlust, the wicked smile that never left his face as he murdered her crew tore something in her. She would kill him. With her bare hands if she had to. But she would kill him. And she would enjoy every second of it. The moment he stepped on her deck, he became a dead man walking. </p><p>And with her last coherent thoughts stored in the back of her mind, she raised her sword and charged toward the dark captain with an angered cry of pure rage.</p><p>——————————</p><p>Below deck, Akali squinted struggling to see  through the hazy smoke, as she sat up. Last thing she remembered was what? Kai’sa. Right Kai’sa. She told Kai’sa she was going … going … below deck to … help … </p><p>Desperately she shook her head trying to remember. The movement spent spikes of pain up her back and into her head. The world went black as she nearly slipped from consciousness. </p><p>‘Don’t do that,’ her exhausted mind scolded her.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she tried again. Vaguely she remembered arriving under deck and approaching Braum, the head gunner, and asking for a chance to fire a canon. She remembered firing it with Braum’s help and cheering excitedly as the heavy weapon fired a ball of pure lead with thousands of tons of force at the pirate ship. </p><p>Okay so she remembered that much, ‘So what happened next?’ She gently tried to coax her exhausted, foggy mind. </p><p>Then she remembered them preparing to load cannon again … and that’s when the whistling got loud, too loud. She remembered the realization hitting her of just what that whistling meant. </p><p>Too late did Braum roughly tackle her to the ship floor, throwing her from harm's way. She must have hit her head or something because after that she doesn’t remember anything. </p><p>But by the crazed sounds of screaming, cheering, cries of pain, explosions and all the other sounds of battle, she realized that a full out war was going on the ship's deck above her. </p><p>‘Kai’sa!’ Her mind went into panic mode as she desperately began trying to sit up. ‘I have to find Kai’sa!’</p><p>Trying to get up, she found her legs were pinned down by something heavy. Squinting through the haze she tried to push off whatever it was.</p><p>With a yelp she quickly withdrew her hand. Whatever it was it was warm and wet and part of something living. Leaning forward she managed to peer at it through the haze. </p><p>It was a body. One large and muscular. ‘Braum…’ </p><p>Timidly she rolled the body off her. Its face became visible. Her fear confirmed: it was Braum, his bloody contorted face stared at her with blank eyes. He was dead. </p><p>Squinting through the haze, she could see that where Braun’s chest should have been a large bloody, gaping hole. Shards of bones and large amounts of blood spilled from him into the deck below. </p><p>Akali was no stranger to death, her entire life she had been surrounded by it. She herself had inflicted it more than she could count. She was an assassin after all. But not once had she seen the body of a friend like this. What felt like mere moments ago, he was alive and well now he laid cold lifeless and bloody before her. </p><p>Then the realization hit. He had died saving her. Braum. Kind, old Braum had saved her. She felt her eyes threaten to fill with tears. She couldn’t just leave him. She had to - she had too -</p><p>Her thought was interrupted by the arrivial of a screaming, crazed looking pirate. He had his sword drawn and when his eyes fell on Akali they light up with an almost supernatural look of bloodlust. He ran for her, his weapon poused for the kill. </p><p>“Prepare to face death!” He cried, his face contorted with insanity. </p><p>He never got close. In the blink of an eye, Akali flicked out a kunai and threw it with delay precision into his throat. </p><p>Gargling, he grasped at it as his body sunk to the deck below.</p><p>Calmly walking forward, Akali reached down grasping the handle of the kunai embedded deeply into his throat. Leaning forward she whispered in his ear:</p><p>“Tell death I said hello.”</p><p>With one swift movement, she removed the kunai and stomped down onto his throat. He gave a single strangled cry.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Breathing deeply, Akali cleaned the blood off the kunai. Before waking back to Braum and gently closing his eyes. </p><p>“Sleep well friend,” she whispered.</p><p>Standing she cocked her head, listening to sounds of the ongoing battle above her. They had changed, a crazier cry going up that gradually shifted into cheering.</p><p>‘Fuck!’ she raced for the stairway that led her up the deck above. The crazed cheering grew louder as she raced up the stairs. </p><p>Racing onto the deck she could finally see what held the attention of both crews. They watched as their two captains dueled in the angry storm, waves crashed up on the deck and the rain came down in heavy downpour.</p><p>And the reason for the cheering? Kai’sa was on the ground holding her shin. In the cracks in her fingers, Akali could see blood welling up. </p><p>Surging forward she could the events unfolding in what felt like slow motion. The pirate captain pointed his sword at Kai’sa, hooking it under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. With his other hand he leveled his gun preparing to fire a bullet square into her face.</p><p>The crowd grew louder and louder with their cheers. Calling for Kai’sa blood to be spilt. </p><p>“QUIET!” The Bloodmane hollered, his voice louder than the cheering, storm, and sea. Instantly the entire ship went quiet as they all watched breathlessly to see what would happen.</p><p>BOOM!!! Thunder rattled the ship.</p><p>Akali started to shove people and throw others aside. Anyone who opposed her was sliced down with either a kunai or her sharp deadly kama. </p><p>“Ya know? I have been plundering these here seas for nearly two decades and never have I met someone who gave me the fight you did here lass. And fer that you have me respect. But the cut ye gave me? Oh fer that ye get this!” He flipped his sword in hand, catching the blade before swinging the pommel with the force of a hammer down onto Kai’sa head. </p><p>The thud could be heard across the deck as Kai’sa collapsed in a pool of blood.</p><p>“KAI’SA!!!” Akali made it through the crowd and before the Captain could even turn towards sounds of her enraged cry, she smashed into him knocking him over in a football like tackle. </p><p>Akali wiped the blood and rain that was running down into her eyes. Grabbing Bloodmane by his throat she began throttling him as she repeatedly bashed his head into the ship’s deck. </p><p>All she heard was a ringing in her ears and some crazed voice that she later learned was her own, screaming in a almost inhuman rage, “DONT YOU FUCKIN’ TOUCH HER!” Each word punctuated with her smashing his head into the deck.</p><p>On the deck not too far away, Kai’sa lay there stunned. The world spinning, her ears ringing. Desperately she fought not to lose consciousness again. </p><p>Rolling over she spotted Akali and Bloodmane rolling across the deck, both locked in a deadly fight for dominance. She had to help.</p><p>“Akali?” Kai’sa voice was weak and the world felt uneven and shaky. She tried to stand but collapsed. Looking down she saw a large pool of blood pooling on the deck.</p><p>‘Im bleeding,’ the realization pissed her off more than anything. ‘Fuck.’</p><p>Across the deck. Akali clashed blades with the captain. He tried to grab for his pistol on his belt, but a quick kick at his grasping hand stopped him. The kick left her right side vulnerable which he tried to take advantage of, slicing downwards with his sword.</p><p>Akali whipped around and threw a shuriken his way, it embedded itself deeply in his side. His face lighting up with pain as he tried to reach for it. Akali took advantage of the opening and reaching forward grabbed both his sword handle and his hand that held it. His hand gave up trying to pull out the shuriken in favour of grubbing her other hand which was swinging her kama for his head. </p><p>They stood at a standstill, both grappling for control, neither giving an inch. </p><p>BOOM!!! The entire sky lit up with a bolt of lightning so big, Kai’sa was sure the gods were taking notice of their battle.</p><p>Locked in the fight for dominance, slowly Bloodmane started to bear down on Akali. Her body slowly sank as it started to give out  under the pressure. The pirate captain noticed his advantage, and with a look out pure wicked delight started to shove down even harder. His grip on both her hands slowly forced the swords closer and closer to Akali's exposed neck. Their fight had brought the both of them dangerously close to the ship’s edge. </p><p>Akali desperately looked for an opening, she was out of ideas and was in dire need of something. </p><p>There. Her eye caught the glint of something shiny and metallic. The shuriken. It was still embedded deep into Bloodmane’s side. </p><p>Akali went slack under the captain, causing him to pitch forward, his balance lost. Using the opening, Akali ducked underneath his arm, slipping behind him, where she kicked the shuriken even deeper into his side. Following the movement with a quick strike of her kama to his side, cutting deeply into him. </p><p>He howled in pain, collapsing on his hands and knees to the deck. She needed to finish him now while he was down.</p><p>Sticking her foot on his back, she used it as leverage to rip the kama from his side. His roars of pain echoing across the now spike to deck.</p><p>Standing in front of the kneeling man, Akali stared down at him. Gone was the terrifying, evil, murderous pirate of myth. Before her kneeled a weak and broken man. For a moment she felt pity for the pathetic creature. Then her mind thought back to Kai’sa lying lifeless on the deck, and her heart hardened. </p><p>Swinging her kama up to place it on shoulder, she leaned to the side, panting heavily. </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you. Not for attacking the ship, not for all the crimes you have committed, not even for all the hundreds of people you have murdered.” Here Akali crouched before the kneeling captain. Using her kunai’s sharp tip she forced Bloodmane to look up at her, into her eyes. Her voice lowered, becoming dangerously quiet. “No I’m gonna kill you for hurting her.” She pointed to where Kai’sa lay on the deck.</p><p>BANG!! Like a judge’s thudding gavel, the sky lit up with another bolt of lightning that gave her words a deadly finality.</p><p>She wasn’t prepared for it. She had been so focused on him, she hadn’t noticed his hand creeping for his sword. </p><p>Roaring like a wild animal, he brought his cutlass up with lightning speed. She ducked too late. </p><p>She felt the world go white, then red, and black, her face lit up with pain. Her screams echoed across the ship as she collapsed to the deck holding her face.</p><p>Her eyes. Extreme pain racked her body.</p><p>Panic surged through her body, racing her pain on the dominant emotion.</p><p>‘No, no, no.’ She tried to open her eyes. He missed, he had to have missed her eyes. </p><p>The pain was becoming so bad, increasing to the point that her mind started to go white, every thought obliterated. Touching her face she could feel a slick wetness too thick and running too fast to be rain.</p><p>But her mind wouldn't register it. Desperate she thrashed around looking for any escape from the mind crippling pain and the terrible realization that was slowing starting to consume her. </p><p>Somewhere in the back of her mind she prayed the pirate captain would just finish her off here and now. Provide her with an escape. The pain was so unbearable she couldn’t think, feel, or even have an understanding of anything but that it.</p><p>Minutes past. She didn’t know how many. And though the pain didn’t subside in the slightest, she slowly became aware of the world around her. Vaguely she could make out the sound of someone calling her name. That voice. Kai’sa. </p><p>She heard Bloodmane’s approach and vaguely registered him hoisting her up by her jacket's collar. Her feet dangled in empty air, the sounds of the angry ocean below her. He was holding her over the edge.</p><p>“Say hello to Davy Jones for me,” The captain’s breath stuck terribly. </p><p>Quick as the lightning striking behind her, Akali grabbed the kunai from her belt and brought it, stabbing him just below his heart. Bringing up her other hand, she used both to push it in as far as the blade would go. </p><p>“T-tell him yourself as-asshole.” </p><p>And like that his grip of her collar loosened, as his consciousness slowly slipped from his body. Slowly he lost her hold on her. Grabbing him in a bearhug, she decided if she was falling he was coming with her.</p><p>For a long moment they teetered on the edge. Before the consciousness fully drained from Bloodmane’s body and the two of them tumbled silently for the angry ocean below. </p><p>“AKALI!!!” The last thing she heard was Kai’sa’s  anguished cry as she plunged into the freezing water. </p><p>She tried to swim but quickly gave up. Not only was she fighting the raging ocean and it’s powerful current, but without her eyes she had no idea of where to swim. Her body was weak and exhausted, the cold of the ocean zapping away any strength she had left. </p><p>Giving up she let herself be carried by the angry stormy ocean as the world went fully and permanently dark. The last thing she registered was the faint, mournful siren’s song lulling her tired mind into a permanent sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is biased off a TikTok I saw a while back that contained the single sentence: </p><p>‘What if the Medusa fell in love with a blind woman?’</p><p>Needless to say I was obsessed with the idea, Being a deep lover of Greek mythology (thanks Percy Jackson) and of KDA I thought I would merge the two into one. </p><p>Unfortunately due to me having trouble with sitting down and actually working on something and the fact that I have got ps5 last week, this chapter took nearly two weeks to write. I wrote it and then hated it so I rewrote it. Hopefully this version is better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 3.14159265359</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was beautiful, the sky cloudless, and the earth warm and green as the brilliant sun kissed it gently. A slight breeze had stirred the otherwise still island, and with the exception of the rare animal noise or bird call, the island was silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was so beautiful, so rejuvenating, that Evelynn finished her menial daily tasks in record time. With not much to do, she made her way back up the mountainside, where she laid out, her back pressing gently against the smooth sun warmed rocks and lazily watched as the fluffy clouds drifted slowly across the azure heavens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, her golden eyes drifted close, and feeling peace for the first time in years, she let herself drift off into a light slumber. For how long she slept, she had no idea. But it was the gentle breeze gradually picking up in force that eventually awoke her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, she glanced at the sky. She must have been out longer than she thought, the sun was already touching the horizon. Its light painted a warm mix of red and orange hues as the sun prepared to retire for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing off towards the east, her eyes fell on an approaching storm front. From where she sat, she could see the lightning light up the dark clouds and could hear the thunder’s deep, quiet rumble reverberate across the sky. The sun's warm hues gently lit the dark storm’s front making it look almost supernatural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be quite the storm,” she remarked to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she knew she needed to get up and start preparing for the storm's inevitable devastation, but the surreal beauty of her surroundings, the rare inner quiet she so rarely felt course her body froze her limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she felt the breeze glance her as it whipped her silver hair around her face. Off somewhere in the depths of the island's jungle she heard a bird begin its evening song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peace of the moment settled heavily on her, as she felt it remind her of a better time. A time she rarely let herself think of. The pull of the moment was so strong that for the first time in nearly a decade, she opened her mouth, her lips moving by itself to harmonize the tune of a long forgotten <a href="https://youtu.be/1nMIQOhZEHs">hymn.</a></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind carried her song down the island and out to the sea as she sang a haunted melody of her childhood, one her mother used to sing, a song of the pain of death, the beauty of love, and the cold sting of betrayal. Her voice ethereal and resonating with an inhuman potency. Lost in the power of her voice and memories of the past, she closed her eyes and let herself go, wholly giving herself over to the power of the melody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each passing moment her voice picking up in power and intensity, her mind no longer on the island but lost in her childhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a child running through the green grass, her feet pounding on the warm earth. Lifting her head, she laughed in childlike delight to the open sky, to the brilliant sun. The wind tearing her breath from her lungs and tangling her hair in its stubborn pull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw her mother, she was being held by her strong arms, her head resting on her mother's chest, as she felt this very tune vibrate in her mother's lungs. Closing her eyes, she gave herself into the beauty of her mother’s voice, blindly trusting it to guide and protect her.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw her father. Her family. Her home. All long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down her face as she opened her eyes, singing with a passion she didn’t know she was capable of. She sang to the island, the sky and sea. She sang to her family and their home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting the tears flow freely, she didn’t stop even as the storm encompassed the island, turning the beautiful evening dark and cold. Within moments the rain started to fall, gradually picking up in intensity the storm began to devast the earth and sea below it. The powerful wind nearly touched the tree tops to the land, the thunder and lightning split the sky in earth shattering booms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning her face to the heavens, Evelynn closed her eyes, letting the rain pound her body, soaking into her clothes. Not even for a second did she falter, encouraged by the storm’s devastation, she sang with a ferociousness that rivaled the tempest itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even from her home, the cave way up on the mountainside, she could feel the island quiver as it was barraged with the storm’s brutal assault. During the storm’s most cruel moment, she felt the earth give a giant heave as a large part of the mountainside tumbled into the sea below, the crashing so loud it revivaled the storms booming thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the storm battled with the sea, she watched the struggle unfold from the cave’s entrance, not for a single second did her voice falter in the execution of her melody. And as the storm progressed, she glanced out towards the lagoon and the open sea further beyond, and that’s when she saw them. With a earth shattering BOOM, lightning light up the sky, illuminating two ships engaged in a struggle almost as deadly as the sea and sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm forgotten, Evelynn focused solely on the ships below. From where she stood, she could see the two ships' cannon flash as they assaulted one another. The crews moved in a swarm as they clashed on the ship’s deck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even up in the cave, she could taste their agony, it left a cool, metallic taste on her tongue. Closing her eyes, she savoured it, not having felt agony like this in decades. The feeling of it invigorating her song, increasing her voice’s potency to an elysian level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a final stroke of agony so potent, Evelynn trembled with its feriousity, the battle below ended. With its demise, the heaven’s seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, the storm gradually deteriorated in its potency until all that was left was the heavy cloud pouring out a gentle rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the sky, letting the rain pour down her face, Evelynn opened her eyes. The same feeling of relief surging through her bones,  and with it came the end of her song, the hymn fading from her lips as the storm faded for the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes locked on the sky, she watched as the last clouds disappeared, revealing the heavens lit up by the glowing pinpoints of millions of stars. Across the night sky, almost level to herself, a waxing moon was painted on the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing deeply, she felt a peace unknown to her as she turned towards the cave. At the entrance she turned one last time to look out at the lagoon, a ship sinking towards the depths as the other disappeared on the horizon. Glancing one more time at the moon, she smiled at its glowing face, before disappearing inside the cave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Morning came and with it the world was revealed to be washed anew. From the cave's entrance, Evelynn had a beautiful view of not only the island but the sea stretching as far as the eye could see.  Walking forward, she looked down the edge of the cliff to the beach below. It’s sand smooth and untouched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small gentle breeze blew in from the west and the sun shone down with a mild intensity that could be any summer morning. Was it summer? Evelynn had no idea. On the island she had no concept of time. Minutes, seconds, and years were all the same to a cursed, immortal being like herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the path that leads to the beach Evelynn thoughts again fell to the event of last night. The storm, the ships, and her song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lazily, she kicked at the smooth sand of the beach, her mind elsewhere as she watched the world wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes wholly focused on a point further down the beach. Resonating from it she felt a spike of pain, agony was more accurate. It had been subtle at first but had steadily increased in intensity the closer she had got to the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warily, Evelynn followed the scent of it, searching like a dog sniffs out a bone. Her lashers up, poised to strike whatever it was should it attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing through a large bush, Evelynn stumbled forward. Looking up, her eyes fell on the agony’s source. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a girl. Her broken body laid out across the beach. By her clothes, Evelyn guessed her to be one of the sailors from the two ships last night. The ocean's current must have drawn her in under the barrier, despoisoting her where she now rested on the beach, half submerged up to her waist in seawater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking forward, Evelynn stood over the girl to inspecting her, her curiosity getting the better of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't be older than twenty. Her hair was dark and long, her body strong, but broken and bloody. Glancing up at the girl’s face, Evelynn immediately pulled away in horror. Across the girl's face where her eyes should be was a deep bloody gash. Cutting deeply into her face, it destroyed her eyes leaving behind a deep laceration. If left untreated either the blood loss or the inevitable infection would kill her. Then it was up sea and nature to take care of what remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edging forward, Evelynn inspected her face more carefully. Despite the bloody gash, Evelynn could see that the girl had a handsome face. And for a moment, Evelynn took pity on the poor creature, realizing the girl’s reality of never being able to see again, cursed to a lifetime of darkness. Maybe it was better if she left her to die. Afterall even if she healed her, the siren’s curse would kill her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit her: The curse! She was cursed to turn whomever looked into her eyes into stone. This girl had no eyes. So her curse wouldn’t affect her… maybe. A spike of hope reverberated through her, she could finally have someone she could talk to, someone to look at, interact with, without the fear of petrifying them with a single glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing, she stared down at the sailor contemplating her next move. She really only had two options:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could leave her here, there was no reason she should care for her afterall. Let either the island have its way or let nature take its course. It really didn’t matter either way, the siren knew if she left her the girl would die. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With left her with her other option:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could always care for the sailor herself. Nurse her back to health. Maybe even savour her agony during the slow healing process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to though. Humans saw her as a monster, something to be hated and loathed and they had good reason: she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a monster. She didn't deserve love. If anything she deserved death herself for all the pain and death she had caused over centuries. Unfortunately, the gods are cruel, cursing her to a damned immortal existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something about this girl’s muted agony, if it could be described, it would be comparable to the deep bass of a song, muted but very powerful and very present, made Evelynn reconsider. The pain the girl felt was familiar, something Evelynn sensed everyday, everytime she glanced in a mirror or saw her reflection in the rippling face of water. It was a pain not for the self, but simply the pain of existence, the desperate, muted wish for death. It was written all over the girl’s maimed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her agony was so profound and potent that in spite of herself, Evelynn began to pity the poor creature. Doom to an eternity of darkness, trapped on a cursed island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, she made her decision. Stooping low, she picked up the poor girl's limp body and began the slow trip back up the cliffside to her home. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s condition was severe and for the first night, Evelynn didn’t think she would make it, that perhaps she would lose her battle and would withdraw from the land of the living to await her trial in the Underworld. Determined it wouldn’t be the young sailor's fate, Evelynn stayed up the entire night to remain by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl tossed with a terrible fever, sweat ran down her, as her entire body convulsed in shivers. She muttered in her sleep, her mind carried away by vivid nightmares, mindless  rambling about the delirious events of her dreams, the only consistency was her repeated mention of the single word: Kai’sa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a scary moment, Evelynn was sure the gash across her face was infected and it showed the signs of it, but after Evelynn’s careful cleaning and consistent bandaging of the wound, it appeared to have subsided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next couple of weeks, Evelynn spent every morning bathing her, dressed her wounds, then gently wrapping her eyes in clean bandages. She began to discover she actually didn’t mind caring for the girl and after a while she started to kinda enjoy it. If she was honest, it gave her something to do, something to battle the eternal boredom of living alone on a tiny island lost to the sea. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particular morning, she had been at the river at the foot of the mountainside washing clothes, her mind caught in the beauty of the morning. A cool breeze blew in from the sea and with it came the soft light of the rising sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and for a moment allowed the world to be just quiet, internally embracing the silence. She didn’t know how much time past, it could have been minutes or hours, but when she opened her eyes, the sun was at its peak shining down on the island, warming the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pleasant sigh escaping her lips, Evelynn gathered her long dry laundry and made her way back up the mountainside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing the clothes inside the cave, she made her way over to the sailor and finding her still sleeping peacefully, she allowed a small smile to touch her lips. Turning to leave, she hesitated, finding herself for the millionth time staring at the girl curiously, wondering her story. 

Why did she have that injury? Why was their ship attacked? Why was she a sailor? Why the tattoo? Why all the scars? The girl obviously had a very colourful history for such a young person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she made to leave the cave-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh-'' the sound of a loud groan made her jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whipping around, she turned to sharply look at the girl. She was weakly struggling in the blankets, attempting to roll over. Below the bandage she could see muscles of her face flexing as she no doubt tried to use her eyes. And the harder she tried the more panicked she became. Her breath started to come in desperate, ragged breaths as her hands flew to her face, tearing at the bandages around her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey!” Evelynn rushed forward and with soothing hands laid the hyperventilating girl back down. “Shhh~ You're okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M- my eyes,” her voice cracked painfully as her hands flew up to claw at her bandages again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Evelynn attempted to calm her as she gently pulled her hands away from her face, “It’s going to be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but my eyes.” The girl was having a full on panic attack as she fought Evelynn to sit up, her hand flying up to hit the siren roughly in the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afraid that she might hurt herself, Evelynn reached forward to grab the sailor’s wrists. Despite having them pinned above her head, the girl continued to struggle, thrashing about, her left leg kicking Evelynn roughly in the chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Evelynn gasped, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Hoping on the bed, she straddled the girl, firming pinning her to the mattress. Though small, the girl hid a strength that was truly surprising, and despite being totally pinned she still struggled, her panic written clearly across her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” The siren grunted out, struggling to keep the young girl pinned, “It's going to be okay. Please just (grunt) calm down. I have invested to much time in your recovery to only have you do something (grunt) stupid now. Take a deep breath, lay back down and (grunt) I will explain everything to you as to the best of my knowledge, (grunt) okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl continued to struggle, the siren’s words apparently falling on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what else to do, Evelynn pushed down, pinning the girl so she couldn’t move a muscle. Waiting, she didn’t move herself until the girl’s struggling grew weaker and weaker, eventually stopping, as she began to cry, her small body shaking in tearless sobs. No doubt her damaged eyes made it so much more painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now in a full on panic herself, Evelynn rushed to comfort her, realizing that her first attempt had backfired miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Just- just please stop struggling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words again appeared to have fallen on deaf ears. For a moment, she considered using her charm but worried that it might just ruin the girl’s delicate mental state rather than make it better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desperate and out of options, Evelynn went with her instincts. Letting go of the girl’s wrists, she pulled her into a tight hug, not letting go, as the girl gripped her back tightly crying into her chest, her entire body shaking in deep sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, her crying began to subside, as her struggling ceasing all together. Sensing she had exhausted herself into a calmer state, Evelynn gently removed herself, waiting quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what happened to my eyes?” She gasped out, her voice shaky and surprisingly young. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Evelynn contemplated whether she should tell her the truth, afraid it might cause her to spiral out of control again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were damaged, I have been treating them and have wrapped them in bandages hoping they might heal.” So a half-truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” She managed, appearing calmer but her inner panic clearly written all over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in my home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to relax at that, “What part Shon-Xan? Near Weh’le? Or more in the surrounding land?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” Evelynn blinked uncertainly at the girl, as far as she knew those names existed no where in Greece or the area surrounding the Mare Nostrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, Shan-Xan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never heard of it.” Evelynn was quickly becoming more and more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout Ionian?” Her voice cracked painfully  with her evident exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... No. I live on an island.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An island?!” The girl sat up in a panic, “How did I get on an island?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be the one telling me,” Evelynn shrugged, “To the best of my knowledge you were a part of the crew of some merchant vessel. The crew was attacked and the next morning you washed up on the shores of my island so badly injured you were on Hades’s doorstep. Since then I have nursed you back to health.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not a sailor. I have never been!” Her voice cracked with emotion, burying her face in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long ago did this happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nearly two weeks ago.” Evelynn watched her uncertainly, waiting to see if she would freak out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all blank,” she muttered, not removing her face from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Evelynn reached forward with a clawed hand to comfort the girl “You had taken a bad hit to the head which is why you don’t remember. Your memories will come back eventually. Right now, straining yourself to remember will only do more harm than good. Just… take a deep breath and calm down.” She mixed a small amount of her charm into her words, persuading the girl to edge away from her approaching panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, the girl visibly calmed down, lulled into an almost trance-like state by Evelynn's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The girl tilted her head in Evelynn's direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Evelynn thought for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. “My name is Evelynn.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evelynn,” the girl repeated, “That’s pretty.” The charm no doubt loosening her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you Evelynn. I owe you greatly.” Placing her a fist into her open palm, the girl gave a quick bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, her voice musical. Evelynn wanted to brush off the girl's words but the seriousness of her tone conveyed the girl's conviction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome.” Evelynn made to return the bow but hesitated, realizing that in her blind state the girl couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you know my name? Might I get yours?” Evelynn probed the girl gently, internally wondering the extent of her amnesia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing, the girl seemed lost in space, “I-I don’t  remember.” Her face conveying her growing agitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that won’t do at all.” Evelynn quickly intervened, “How about a nickname until you remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-“ Panic successfully forgotten, her face shifted to a more thoughtful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was considering shorty because you're, you know, super short.” Evelynn tried to hide smiling, trying and failing, to keep her tone as serious as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy, I’m not short.” the girl shot to her feet too quickly trying to prove her height. Instantly pitching forward, her balance lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching her, Evelynn tried to smother her own laughter, “Maybe don’t try standing just yet. Just take it easy for a while.” She gently laid her back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we give it a couple days? Mull over it.” Evelynn smiled, referring to the nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the girl shifted on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evelynn watched her carefully, judging how she was doing. “I think you should try to get some more sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Evelynn turned to leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Evelynn hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's just... I- I can’t stand the dark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Evelynn walked back to the bedside, placed her clawed hand on the girl’s limp one. “Okay… How about I stay until you drift off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll stay?” She gripped Evelynn’s hand tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, I promise.” Evelynn's voice was gentle. “Now please, try to get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wait long. The girl visibly relaxed, settling deeper into the bed, and within minutes was fast asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Evelynn song in my head kinda sounded like this:</p><p>Credits: Wintersong - Marcus Warner (ft. Fatma Fadel)</p><p>Link: https://youtu.be/1nMIQOhZEHs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>